Unforgettable
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: In his mind, she was unforgettable.


Title: Unforgettable

Series: House, MD

Rating: T

Pairing: Cameron/House

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am poor, but wished I did own the characters, and then I would be famous!

Summary: In his mind, she was unforgettable.

I sit at my desk and am lost in my ponderings. Again, she is on my mind. I can't shake her for anything. It seems every little thing reminds me of her. Wilson once gave me advice to date her. I scoffed at him. Now, I realize that he was right. I am incapable of telling her how I feel, and yet, I can't stand the thought of anyone else going after her. I need to do something. I need to get past my insecurities and ask her to be mine. I know that she loves me. She said so herself. Then, what was stopping me?

_Eres inolvidable,_

_Cada caricia, cada momento compartimos._

_Oigo tu voz y alegria, siguen en mi…_

_Son todavia, enternezcas en mi piel._

I stood up quickly and marched out of the office. I needed to speak to her and speak to her now. I have decided that I won't take no for an answer, and will not leave until she is mine. Right, simple plan. Ya know, for all my cockiness, I am scared shitless right now. I throw jibes at her and sneer sarcastic comments so I don't reveal my intense feelings for her. I hop on my bike, put the cane in the holder, and speed off towards her apartment. Hopefully she's alone, and she'll let me in. Yes, I said hopefully because I can be quite the bastard to her. It'll be justified if she slammed the door in my face.

_Siempre sobre mis labios,_

_Siento tu forma de besar._

_Nunca me dejes…porque…_

_No podría enarmorar nadie más._

I can still remember the feel of her lips when she kissed me. Things got heated between us. Just the feel of her against me turned me on fiercely. I deepened the kiss, trying to devour her. I probably would have taken her right there and then if not for the fact she tried to pull a needle on me. Damn her. Yet, I can't be mad at her. She had valid reasons to do so. It was my stupid idea to switch the films of patients so it looked like _I_ had cancer. I now regret what I did. The crestfallen look on her face when she found out I had cancer was too much for me to take. Afterwards when she found out I didn't have cancer, she was furious, and she never looked more beautiful. What am I saying? I have officially lost my mind. Nope, it was lost a long time ago. It's a big turn in my life when I realize that I need her. I need her to breathe, to go on living everyday with some sort of hope. She is the only one I love.

_Miro al cielo, y pienso..._

_El amor es algo que atraviesa el alma._

_Uno en los brazos del otro…_

…_es el destino._

_No te quepa duda, nunca me pederás._

I speed down the roads barely obeying the traffic signals. I need to get to her as quickly as possible. I don't want this opportunity to leave me. Rounding the curve, her apartment complex is in sight. I park my bike and dismount. I am nervous, I won't lie. I snort. Everybody lies, especially me. But right now, I am feeling really vulnerable. Even though she told me how she feels, I think there's still the minute chance that she doesn't feel like that anymore. Maybe she changed her mind, at the time I finally got my act together. Hesitantly, I walk up the steps to her place. I raise my hand and knocked on the door. The knock was quiet but firm. It seemed like eternity before the door opened.

_Toda mi vida eres tú._

_Vivo tu respira que queda aquí,_

_Que consume día tras día._

_Veo en la noche, en cada estrella tu reflejo._

My mind was going a thousand miles a minute. The door finally opened. I let out a silent gasp as I took a look at her. No matter what she wears or even if she has make-up on or not, I still find her absolutely captivating. She is wearing a look of surprise on her face when she sees that it's me who stands before her. "What do you want House? Come to tease me more then crush my hopes down in to the ground?" she sneered. I set my gaze towards the floor. I think I've hurt her too badly for this plan to actually work. Damn. The only words that are capable of leaving my mouth are: "Please Allison, I want to talk. Really talk, not demean you in any way or put you down." That confession seems to take her aback, and she looks like she is actually debating it. Nervously, she steps aside and I enter. The apartment is a reflection of her. Simple, organized, and soft hues of color. I braced myself for what was to come next. "Allison," I began. "I have been a complete ass towards you. You deserve better. I came to tell you that I lied." Cameron opened her mouth to interject, but he raised his hand, stopping her. "I lied because I care so deeply for you that I'm scared. There I admit it, I'm scared. I'm terrified because I fell in love and I don't want to let you go. It kills me to think of you with someone else. I need you in my life. I want you with me." I rambled the last part just to get it out. The silence seemed to stretch forever. Finally she responded, "For all the ways you've hurt me, you don't deserve me. But something inside me can't turn away from you. And as much as I try to deny it, I need you too. Will you please make love to me?" I smile broadly. Now she'll definitely be unforgettable.

_Eres y siempre serás mi amor sincero…_

…_eres inolvidable._

Translation of poem:

You are unforgettable.

Each touch, each moment we share.

I hear your voice and happiness, and it stays with me.

They remain interlaced in my skin.

Upon my lips always,

I feel the trace of your kiss.

Never leave me…because …

I could never love anyone else.

I look at the sky and think,

Love is something that transcends the soul.

One in the arms of the other…

…it is destiny.

Do not have doubt, you will never lose me.

My whole life is you.

I live in your breath that lingers here,

That consumes me day after day.

I see you in the night, each star…

…your reflection.

You are, and will always be my sincere love…

…you're unforgettable.


End file.
